The forgotten portrait
by AnnisaaChan96
Summary: Pada suatu hari, Hinata dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah gallery art. Sampai akhirnya Hinata terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya kedalam sebuah dunia yang asing baginya.


**The forgotten portrait**

_**Pada suatu hari, Hinata dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah gallery art. Sampai akhirnya Hinata terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya kedalam sebuah dunia yang asing baginya.**_

~Annisaachan96~

Original story: Ib

Character main: Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito

© Super Dangan Ronpa 2 and Ib belongs to the owner

Genre: Hurt/comfort, adventure, friendship

Warning! Hinata!16th Komaeda!20th

~X~X~X~X~

"Hinata! Kau sudah siap?"

"Sebentar lagi bu," jawabku sambil setengah berteriak. Aku mengambil _handkerchief_ku lalu berlari menuju ibuku. Hari ini aku diajak kesebuah gallery terbesar di kota ini. Senang sekali rasanya bisa mengunjungi galeri tersebut. Setibanya, ibu berbicara kepadaku,

"Luke, ini baru pertama kalinya kau kemari kan?" Tanya ibu.

"Ya! Aku senang sekali!" jawabku. Ayah dan ibu pergi ke meja informasi. Tak lama kemudian, ibu membolehkanku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh! Nanti kau akan tersesat!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh kok! Tenang saja, bu!" ucapku lalu memulai _adventure_ku. Aduh, rasanya berdebar-debar. Satu demi satu lukisanku baca, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berpostur tubuh tinggi.

"Ah, selamat siang tuan… bisa bergeser sedikit? Saya ingin melihat lukisan tersebut…" ucapku. Tetapi lelaki tersebut tidak bergeming.

"Umm.. maaf…" gumamku lalu berjalan menjauh dari orang tersebut. Sepertinya, orang itu sungguh aneh, gumamku. Aku berjalan dan berjalan. Sampai akhirnya kutemukan sebuah lukisan terbesar di ruangan tersebut.

"XXX's world?" gumamku. Aneh sekali, ada apa dengan lukisan itu? Kenapa seperti itu? Aku berjalan menuju kedua orang tuaku.

"Eeehh? Kenapa tidak ada orang? Huh? Pemuda tadi… kemana dia? Kemana yang lain!?" gumamku dengan panik. 'mungkin mereka berada di lantai satu…' pikirku. Aku berjalan menuju lantai satu. Sesampainya disana, aku tidak melihat seorang pun disana. Aahh! Kemana semuanya!? Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat aku menarik gagangnya,

"Eeehh!? TERKUNCI!?" pekikku. Ada apa dengan ini!? Aku harus bagaimana!? Aku menatap kearah jendela. _Mungkin aku bisa keluar dari sana.._ pikirku. Saat aku berusaha membuka jendela tersebut, pemandangan disana gelap. Ada apa ini!?

"Ke-kenapa… menjadi gelap seperti ini!?" pekikku. Tak lama kemudian, darah mengalir dari sana.

"H-HUAAA!" pekikku. Kurasa, sebaiknya diriku kembali ke tempat lukisan yang kukunjungi tadi. 'XXX's world'. Belum tertera nama asli lukisan tersebut ya? Tapi, aku melihat sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Ada tinta biru di lukisan tersebut.

"Sepertinya.. tadi… tidak… HUAAAHHH!" pekikku saat melihat tulisan bertinta merah dilantai, dengan tulisan bahasa yunani. Kurasa, aku bisa membacanya.

"' _ήρθε, πληγή_ 1'… datanglah, Hinata…" eh? Darimana dia tau namaku? Saat aku melihat kearah lukisan itu, tertera tulisan dengan bahasa yunani juga.

"_ήρθε στον πρώτο όροφο, υπάρχει κάτι που θα σου δείξω_2… 'datanglah ke lantai satu, ada sesuatu yang akan kutunjukkan kepadamu'…" bacaku. Bawah? Yang kau maksud, lukisan di bawah sana, yang bergambar ikan? Baiklah, aku akan kesana! Dengan memberanikan diri, aku pergi ke lukisan tersebut. Eh? Penghalangnya terbuka? Dan ada jejak kaki disana. Baiklah aku akan kesana! Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah sampai disebuah ruangan. Eh? Ruangan apa ini? Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah kanan. Saat aku melihat kearah tembok, tembok tersebut penuh dengan tulisan, '_ήρθε_'. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat sebuah bunga mawar berwarna biru di depan pintu.

"Ehh? Mawar siapakah ini?" gumamku. Kurasa tidak ada yang punya, jadi kuambil saja lalu mendorong meja tersebut agar tidak menghalangi jalan menuju pintu. Di dalam sana, terdapat sebuah lukisan seorang perempuan sedang tersenyum dan terdapat sebuah kunci dibawah lantai.

"Ah.. aku pinjam ya?" pintaku sambil mengambil kunci merah yang berada di lantai. Entah mengapa, lukisan tersebut berubah menjadi seorang perempuan dengan tampang yang menakutkan. Ah, lebih baik aku segera keluar dari ruangan ini dan seketika, tulisan di tembok tersebut berubah, '_κλέφτης_3'

"Pencuri? Aku… bukan… pencuri!" ucapku lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut sampai ke tempat dimana pintu merah berada. Ah, tadi itu mengejutkan. Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini! Setelah mengisi buku pengunjung—yang sepertinya memang harus kuisi, dengan perasaan tenang, aku memasuki ruangan di dalam pintu merah tersebut. Di dalam sana banyak sekali lukisan—sebenarnya hanya beberapa.

"Ah, pengunjung yang tersesat!" ucap sebuah suara. Eh? Dimana itu? Siapa yang berbicara?

"Hei! Aku ada di bawah sini!" ucap suara tersebut. Saat aku menoleh ke bawah, ada sebuah semut yang sedang menatapku.

"E-eeehhh!? Se-semut!?"

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan menggigitmu! Ah, bisakah kau mengambilkan lukisanku di seberang sana? Aku ingin melihatnya…" ucap semut tersebut. Aku menoleh kearah lorong yang nampak luas.

"Baiklah! Serahkan itu padaku!" ucapku lalu berjalan kearah lorong itu.

"_προσέξτε της ακμής_? Ah, baiklah! Umm… aku akan memulai berjalan di tengah-tengah!" gumamku.

Normal P.O.V

Hinata mulai berjalan mencari lukisan milik semut tersebut.

"Ah! Itu dia!" pekiknya. Dia langsung mengambil lukisan semut yang terpasang di lorong tersebut. Hinata kembali ke tempat semut tersebut berada.

"Ara… itu dia lukisanku!" ucap semut tersebut sambil menatap lukisannya. "Nah, itu milikmu sekarang…" ucap semut tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah! Terima kasih!" ucap Hinata. Semut tersebut hanya terdiam sementara Hinata berjalan menuju pintu berwarna hijau di lorong sebelah.

"Ah! Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan lukisan ini…" gumam Hinata lalu meletakkan lukisan tersebut di lantai yang retak itu. Saat Hinata menginjak lukisan tersebut, semut di lukisan tersebut mengeluarkan darah tetapi, Hinata tidak menyadarinya dan membuka pintu menuju ruangan sebelah.

"Ah, kunci hijau?" gumam Hinata lalu mengambil kunci tersebut dan tiba-tiba, patung yang berdiri di hadapannya bergerak.

"Eh? b-barusan… HUAAA!" seru Hinata lalu berlari menuju ke seberang ruangan dan dia selamat. 'Huft… tadi itu… hampir saja…' batin Hinata. Dia berjalan menuju pintu hijau dan membuka pintu tersebut. Ada sebuah pintu bergambar wajah kucing.

"Eh? Ini pintu? Dimana kuncinya?" gumam Hinata lalu berjalan menuju kooridor di sebelah kanannya. Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali sebuah lukisan orang yang sederhana. Saat Hinata berjalan melewatinya, ada seberkas cat yang ditulis dengan rapih berbunyi,

'ας παίξουμε απόκρυψη-και-επιδιώκει. κερδίζετε, και μπορείτε να πάρετε το βραβείο'

Lalu lukisan tersebut menghilang. 'Petak umpet? Menyenangkan…' batin Hinata sambil mencari-cari lukisan tersebut.

"Mungkinkah yang ini?" gumam Hinata lalu memencet tombol merah yang terpasang dibawah kain merah yang menutupi lukisan tersebut dan munculah lukisan yang sama seperti lukisan yang tadi dilihatnya.

'μου πήρε! κερδίζεις το βραβείο!'

"Eh? Kepala ikan? Mungkinkah ini adalah kuncinya? Tetapi… mana ekornya?" gumam Hinata dan dia mulai melanjutkan mencari kunci berbentuk ikan tersebut di kooridor sebelah. Dia mengecek semua kotak yang berada di kooridor tersebut.

"Tidak ada kuncinya… dimana ya?" Tanya Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tetap mencari sehingga dia tidak menyadari ada sebuah patung yang bergerak dengan sendirinya.

_**PRANGG!**_

"AAAHHH! Apa itu!?" pekik Hinata. Saat dia membalikkan badannya, dia melihat sebuah patung yang pecah. Tetapi disana ada sesuatu yang sedang dicari-carinya selama ini. Ekor kunci ikan! batin Hinata. Diapun menggabungkan keduanya dan pergi ke pintu berbentuk kucing tersebut lalu pintu tersebut terbuka dengan suara kucing sedang bertengkar. Berisik sekali.

Owaranai?

Annisaa-chan: yosh! Ini dia translate dari kata-kata diatas!

ήρθε, πληγή 1: dibaca, í̱rthe(datanglah), pli̱gí̱(Hinata)

ήρθε στον πρώτο όροφο, υπάρχει κάτι που θα σου δείξω2: dibaca, í̱rthe ston pró̱to órofo , ypárchei káti pou tha sou deíxo̱ artinya, datanglah ke lantai satu, ada sesuatu yang akan kutunjukkan kepadamu

κλέφτης: dibaca kléfti̱s artinya, pencuri

προσέξτε της ακμής: proséxte ti̱s akmí̱s artinya, hati-hati terhadap pinggiran.

ας παίξουμε απόκρυψη-και-επιδιώκει. κερδίζετε, και μπορείτε να πάρετε το βραβείο: as paíxoume apókrypsi̱ - kai-epidió̱kei . kerdízete , kai boreíte na párete to vraveío, artinya ayo bermain petak umpet. Kau menang, maka kau mendapatkan hadiahnya.

μου πήρε! κερδίζεις το βραβείο!/ mou pí̱re! kerdízeis to vraveío !: Kau mendapatkan ku! Kau memenangkan hadiahnya!

Ian: umm… nee… Ani-chan.. kau masih tetap merencanakan bahasa yunani?

Annisaa-chan: ya! Betul sekali!

Kitano: yosh! Gambatte, Ian-san!

Ian: baiklah, tinggalkan review untuk kami, ya?

Annisaa-chan: Review membuatku bahagiaaaa! :D


End file.
